Caught Up In The Rapture
by flashpenguin
Summary: JJ lets Dave know she's coming back. Her demands are few as she plans to meet him as an equal. His demands are even fewer as he plans to never let her go again. *Different play on the season 6 finale* TWO SHOT! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Watching the season finale the other night, I was struck - again - by the look in JJ's eyes as she formally met Dave Rossi on the field of experience and maturity. So, instead of sleeping, my brain started reworking the scene to happen at Dave's house (like that would happen on the show, but that is the glory of Fanfic!) and work in past, present, and future happenings - along with her new take charge attitude._

_Dedicated to ilovetvalot._

_Song prompt: "Caught Up In The Rapture" by Anita Baker_

**Caught Up In The Rapture**

"I'm coming back."

The words seemed to reverberate off Dave Rossi's living room walls. Had he heard her correctly? JJ was coming back?

"Are you sure?" he asked carefully.

She leveled a gaze at the profiler who had pulled the strings to make this moment possible. "Would I be here at your house if I meant otherwise?" She walked over to the wet bar and poured herself a drink. The moment called for a stiff drink. Or two.

"I would like to think that you would be at home asleep in your bed," Dave replied darkly. "Maybe getting your rest for another day at the State Department."

JJ sat on the barstool and swung her long, shapely leg. "Sleep is overrated. So was the State Department."

"Got you out of the BAU." Dave leaned against the fireplace. "And on to better things."

"I was nothing but an overpaid assistant. At least I was appreciated here. There, I was just another pretty face."

"Honey," Dave drawled, "you will _never_ be just another _pretty face._" He stepped toward the bar. "Still, I wonder what you have to gain by coming back."

JJ snorted softly. "I guess I could ask you the same thing. What strings did you pull to get me back here?"

"Don't you know by now that I know where all the bodies are buried?"

"I'm not surprised." JJ continued to swing her leg to that mysterious rhythm that only she could hear but was captivating him. "So, what's in it for you?"

"You think there is something in your coming back for me?" Dave tried to sound surprised.

JJ's eyes narrowed. Slightly. "You're an opportunist."

"I go after what I want."

"Exactly. So, answer my question."

Dave took another step forward. "The team missed you."

"Really?"

"With Emily gone, and Strauss on some type of leave…the place isn't the same."

"What about Ashley Seaver?"

"Not the same, Cara."

"She's blonde and beautiful. And she looks good in jeans," JJ observed and sipped the potent brew slowly. The man definitely had great taste in clothes, furnishings, and scotch.

"She isn't you."

JJ stood up. "So the truth finally comes out." She set the glass down on the smooth oak counter.

"Are you profiling me?"

"I learned from the best." Her fingers snaked up and toyed with the pearl necklace resting against her soft alabaster skin.

Dave tried to concentrate on the moment and not her hands. "I see you got your birthday present."

"Thank you. How did you know that pearls are my favourite?" she asked while twisting the shiny off white beads. She had his attention.

"Well, I _am_ a profiler." His eyes scanned the room before resting on the framed picture on the wall. It was of the team. The last one they had taken before that tragic case in LA that changed everything. They were so happy. Life was good. What the hell had happened?

"How does Will feel about this change of career?" he asked hesitantly.

"He's back in New Orleans."

"Visiting family?"

"For good. I guess when I told him that I was coming back here, he had something to say about it." There was a tiny bit of regret in her tone, but overall, she sounded relieved.

"Nothing good."

JJ scoffed. "To say the least."

"His loss. Our gain." Dave felt a bit of mean gladness fill his gut.

"Are you ready for me to come back?" she asked softly.

"The team is ready for you to come back," he admitted.

"I know they are. Are _you_?"

"If I say no?" He shrugged indifferently.

"I'll have to call you a liar." She moved closer into him. Face to face, she could feel the heat from his body.

"And if I say yes?"

"That is," she purred, her hand running up his chest to snake around his neck, "the most honest thing you've said all night."

"JJ…" he started but he was losing his train of thought. Her hands were touching him.

"Tell me that you missed me."

"You know I did."

"So, say it," she murmured.

"What will that prove?" he returned. He wanted to touch her so badly.

"That my suspicions were correct."

"Which is?" His body grew hot as she moved in closer. Her perfume weaved around him subtly tickling his senses.

Feather soft, her fingers grazed his skin, fiddled with his hair. Her breath fanned his cheek.

"Jen…"

"Nothing wrong with telling the truth. I missed you too."


	2. Chapter 2

_Second half is up with some good old fashioned love making._

**~*~ Profiler's Choice 2011 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ~*~**

**Hosted by ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969**

_It is our pleasure to announce the Second Annual Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds community! _

_The nomination ballot is now available, and all rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2011 and must be sent to this PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards. Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2010 and August 31, 2011 (see rules for full details.)_

**Caught Up In The Rapture**

JJ brought Dave's face down to hers and covered his mouth with a hot, wet, kiss. Nothing innocent about the way her tongue demanded entrance and then seeked out his for a mating dance. She pulled him closer as she melded her body to his. Firm, ripe breasts pressed against his chest.

The bedroom was up the stairs and down the hall. But the couch was closer. He could make it up to her later. But he had to have her now.

Groaning low in his throat, he picked her up and carried her the short distance to the couch. Laying her down on the cushions, he never broke the kiss. He didn't dare for fear that she would change her mind. Or worse, disappear like all the other dreams he had had over the past year.

Each morning he had walked into the war room expecting her. He wanted to see her smile. Hear her laugh. He even missed the way she held the remote.

But now she was coming back for him. Not for the team. Not because she had to. But for him!

Slowly his lips left hers and trailed kisses along her cheek, down her neck, as his fingers fumbled with the buttons on her blouse. Parting the material, he drew in his breath as he gazed upon her soft white skin.

"You're not wearing a bra…"

"You sound surprised," she teased.

"I never expected this…"

"I'm full of surprises." Her hand reached for his belt buckle and loosened it. With deft fingers, she unsnapped his jeans and pulled the zipper down. "Like this."

"JJ." His brain was incapable of saying anything else.

"I like it when you say my name," she purred as she tried to push the jeans material down his hips. "I'd like it more if you were with me when you say it." Her eyes flashed with desire. Reaching up, she turned off the lamp. The room was dark, save for the light of the moon pouring in from the large bay windows.

Shrugging out of his clothes, Dave tried to hold himself back until she removed her own clothes. The moment her skirt fell to the floor, he covered her body with his. And then he made love to her.

Slow and meticulous, he took his time exploring every single, creamy inch of her body. He explored every hill and valley of hidden treasures that had been hidden by clothing that caused his imagination to work overtime when he should have been concentrating on cases. Now he was seeing what his brain had not come close to envisioning.

His mouth followed his hands, tasting, nibbling. Dipping his head, he took a rosy tipped nipple in his mouth and suckled on it as though his life depended on it. And maybe it did. He needed her more than air. More than water.

As her moans reached his ears, he cupped her other breast, kneading it gently, feeling the nipple poke against the palm of his hand. He was doing that to her. Her body arched against him as his free hand slowly snaked down the lithe, length of her body to the moist center of her being.

"Dave!" she gasped out loud as his fingers seeked her out. Slow strokes made her hips undulate under him. He could feel her tense against him as her breath came out in gasps. Somewhere between a moan of pleasure and a sob, she moved against him.

His body throbbed with need, but he wanted to bring her there first. He wanted to make the earth shatter and come together all in one instant. He wanted to hear her cry out his name as he watched her fall over the edge. And he wanted to be there to catch her.

Faster he stroked her.

"That's it, Cara," he whispered. "That's it."

"I…want…you," she panted. Her body was on fire. And the spring was coiling tighter with each passing second. She was going to burst.

"All in due time," he replied, his eyes never leaving hers. "Give in to it." Slowly he dragged his erect length across her belly.

She wanted him but he wasn't going to make it easy for her. But two could play that game. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she flipped him over. Before he could shout out, the floor connected with him. Hard.

"OW!" he gasped more from shock than pain as the thick carpet absorbed most of the impact.

"No more teasing," she stated in a seductive tone. Before he could think, she guided him to where she needed him most. Encasing him inch by inch, she watched his face as she made them one.

"Jen…" he cried out as she moved them in a rhythm as old as time. She had waited too long for him.

"No more games," she gasped. Intertwining her fingers with his, she covered his mouth with hers and forced them both over the edge.  
>****<p>

Lying on the floor, side by side, Dave nestled his face in JJ's soft hair. His body was spent, his mind empty, and his soul free. He had never felt so alive.

Reaching up blindly, he pulled the light weight throw from the couch and pulled it over him and JJ.

"I'm not cold," she murmured, her voice sounding so distant. She was fully sated for the first time in her adult life.

"You will be."

"We should move."

"We should," he agreed, but he didn't have the urge to break the moment.

"That was amazing."

He nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. "I like the new, improved JJ."

"I thought you would." The room was quiet but for the sound of the cicadas outside.

"I missed you," Dave spoke softly.

"I know."

"This is where you belong," he stated matter of fact. His large hand cupped her breast.

She arched against him. They had fit together better than she ever could have imagined.

"Where would that be?" she moaned softly.

"In my arms." He dropped soft kisses on her shoulder, her neck.

"I like that." She rolled over to face him.

"I want you here for always."

"I like that even more."

"Do you think we can hide this from the team?" he asked.

"If we can't then you're not half the profiler I thought you were," she teased. "Though I would pay to see the look on Hotch's face as you take me on the round table."

"Is that a challenge, Cara?"

"Maybe."

"Then I better work you out of my system before we go in," he suggested as his body came back to life. He pulled her under him and settled between her thighs.

"We have to be in by nine thirty," she reminded him.

"Then I'd better start now."

"Works for me," she agreed breathlessly.

"Have I mentioned how I dreamt about making love to you wearing nothing but a strand of pearls?" he murmured into her neck.

"So, there was a method to your madness," she replied with a laugh.

"I'm an opportunist." His mouth trailed kisses along the valley between her breasts.

"I knew it."

Raising his head, Dave looked deep in her eyes. "Sweetheart, you have no idea."

She held his look. "So, what are you waiting for? Show me," she challenged.

And he did.

_**The End**_


End file.
